


Кукловод

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Описание:Смерть Мэри стала для Шерлока толчком к осознанию, но только чего?Публикация на других ресурсах: с разрешения автораПримечания автора:Предупреждения: спойлеры к 4х01, AU к последующим сериям сезонаПримечание: данный фик написан под впечатлением от спойлеров к серии "Шесть Тэтчер" и потому может не совсем точно соответствовать содержанию серии.Писалось на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF Holmes Family 2017.Беты: Kyokka Suigetsu и Марьяна В. Эванс





	

— Прости, ты что?

— Не заставляй меня повторять, Лестрейд. Ты и так всё расслышал с первого раза.

Сидевший напротив Лестрейд откинулся на спинку своего кресла и с ошарашенным лицом запустил пальцы в волосы, безжалостно их ероша. Шерлок следил за движениями его глаз, бегающих по сторонам, ни на чём подолгу не задерживаясь — Лестрейд пытался определить, сказали ли правду или солгали, добиваясь какой-то своей цели. Сомневался он напрасно. В этот раз Шерлок не лгал.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Абсолютно. Я решил отойти от дел, Лестрейд. Я больше не буду заниматься расследованием преступлений.

Тут следовало бы спросить, а чем теперь Шерлок будет заниматься, но Лестрейд, слишком озадаченный, промолчал. Ему же лучше.

— Я даже… даже не знаю, что сказать.

И это было очень заметно.

— Да чёрт возьми, я просто не верю, что это говоришь ты, Шерлок! — от удара кулаком по столу звякнула чашка с кофе. Чертыхнувшись, Лестрейд отодвинул её подальше и вперился в Шерлока испытующим взглядом, в котором мешались недоверие, какая-то странная злость и недоумение. — Тебе ведь банально скучно, когда ты не разгадываешь загадки. Как ты можешь добровольно от этого отказаться? Что на тебя нашло? — Красноречивое молчание наконец натолкнуло его на мысль. — Это из-за Мэри?

Шерлок сцепил зубы.

— Нет.

_— Я рад, что ты наконец повзрослел, Шерлок. Жаль, что за это пришлось заплатить такую цену, но не говори, что я не предупреждал. Ты предпочитал ребячиться как можно дольше, не взирая на последствия._

_— Не смей называть это ребячеством. Я помогал Джону и его семье._

_— Да, и в прошлый раз эта «помощь» чуть не обернулась для тебя ссылкой. В этот раз… я промолчу._

— Хорошо, это сыграло не последнюю роль в моём решении, но главная причина в другом.

— Ну да, конечно же, — Лестрейд поморщился, — хоть раз в жизни, Шерлок, можно сказать правду? Мэри была частью твоей семьи, и если ты продолжаешь горевать о ней, это нормально. Ненормально то, что ты хочешь сломать себе жизнь, в то время как всё ещё может разрешиться.

На это Шерлок только фыркнул. Необоснованный оптимизм Лестрейда был ему понятен — тот, в силу ограниченности мыслей, полной картины не видел — равно как и того, что сама по себе ситуация уже не разрулится. И дело совсем не в том, что со дня смерти Мэри — а это уже целых три недели — Джон с ним не разговаривал.  
 _  
— Объясни мне одно — почему до тебя начинает доходить, только когда происходит что-то, напрямую затрагивающее твои интересы?_

_— Мы ведь уже обсуждали эту тему и закрыли её ещё в прошлом году._

_— Да, но в свете недавних обстоятельств я счёл возможным реанимировать её, Шерлок. Полагаю, что теперь у тебя меньше доводов отказаться от моего предложения, я прав?_

_Майкрофт и не подозревал, насколько он был прав. Шерлок больше не мог да и не хотел отказываться._

Он поднялся, протянул Лестрейду руку, и тот, всё ещё растерянно, повторил движение. Даже после того, как Шерлок крепко пожал его ладонь, Лестрейд остался стоять, будто не веря в происходящее.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь это признаю, но мы неплохо поработали вместе, Грег. Конечно, без меня ваш отдел ни на что не способен, но ещё с десяток офицеров — и коллективным разумом вы сможете придумать что-то стоящее.

Лестрейд, вытаращившийся на него сначала из-за тёплых слов, а затем из-за своего имени, поперхнулся и просипел:

— Засранец!

— Удостоверение не верну, — продолжил Шерлок, отодвигаясь к выходу, — должны же у меня остаться какие-то преференции после столь долгого сотрудничества с доблестным Скотланд-Ярдом. А все заметки по делу Дрогова получишь сегодня курьером. Этого даже тебе должно хватить, чтобы изобличить его по всем эпизодам.

Он уже почти толкнул дверь, когда Лестрейд, наконец решившись, выбрался из-за стола. Шерлок не успел его остановить, и в следующий момент его крепко обхватили руками, почти душа в объятиях.

— Лестрейд, не смей.

— Поверить не могу, Шерлок! — выдохнул тот, обдав его смесью сигаретного дыма, мятной жвачки и кофе. — Неужели ты и вправду уходишь? Честно, если потом выяснится, что это твоя очередная уловка для дела, я и слова не скажу.

Дёрнув плечом, Шерлок наконец высвободился и, нащупав ручку, открыл дверь.

— Чем ты будешь заниматься? Нет, серьёзно! Это же вся твоя жизнь, ты не можешь просто так от неё отказаться! Джон отойдёт, дай ему время, и…

Нарочито громкий хлопок дверью оборвал излишний поток вопросов вперемешку с убеждениями. На такой эффект от своего визита Шерлок не рассчитывал: до сих пор Лестрейда, казалось, не сильно заботило, что каждый из них по-своему, в тягостном молчании, переживал смерть Мэри, а тут он внезапно всерьёз заволновался. Может, такая реакция и была правильной, Шерлок не знал, надеялся только, что излишняя эмоциональность Лестрейда не нарушит дальнейшую часть плана.

Подняв голову, он встретился глазами с Донован. Та смотрела настороженно-злобно, готовая защищаться ядовитой тирадой, но Шерлок просто кивнул ей — и этого хватило, чтобы Донован растерялась и тут же нахмурилась, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимый вид. Её можно было, конечно, поддеть одной-двумя фразами, но время для этого давно уже прошло. Шерлок приходил прощаться, а не вновь ссориться.

_— Я должен убедиться, что в этот раз ты говоришь серьёзно, Шерлок. Лимит моего доверия к тебе, к сожалению, уже исчерпан твоими же поступками, так что…_

_— Так что — что?_

_— Нормальные люди, мой дорогой брат, перед тем, как начать новую страницу в жизни, обычно прощаются со старой. Это вовсе не означает, что ты должен пуститься во все тяжкие, но твои друзья как минимум заслуживают узнать, почему ты так резко исчезнешь с их горизонта. Не хмурься — или ты считаешь, что я неправ? О, или это выражение твоего лица означает, что у тебя больше нет друзей?_

_— Майкрофт, ты лезешь не в своё дело._

_— Нет, поскольку я твой старший брат, а через пару дней ещё и один из руководителей…_

_— Я заранее согласен на любую миссию, лишь бы подальше от тебя._

_— … то всё, что касается тебя, теперь моё дело._

Звонок Молли застал его ещё на пути на Бейкер-стрит. Увидев её входящий вызов, Шерлок поморщился: он знал, что Лестрейд, не получив ответов на свои вопросы, позвонит ей, но рассчитывал на большую фору. У Скотланд-Ярда сейчас дел было по горло из-за серийного убийцы Дрогова, и Лестрейд должен был заниматься им, однако нет, тот кинулся выяснять, что случилось с Шерлоком.

— Шерлок, знаешь, я давно смирилась, что я для тебя только друг, но я думала, что о твоих делах буду узнавать от тебя лично! — на последних словах её голос заметно поехал вверх. — Так почему мне звонит Грег и говорит, что ты закончил с расследованиями?

Её тон не оставлял сомнений: будь Молли рядом, она дала бы ему хорошую пощёчину. Шерлок периодически забывал, что в этой кроткой и хрупкой на вид девушке дремала фурия, подчас наводившая на него больший ужас, чем все люди Майкрофта. Молли, конечно, не заслуживала того, чтобы узнать всё по телефону, но если бы Шерлок говорил о своём выборе всем лично, рано или поздно его решимость свелась бы к нулю. Джон был главным, но не единственным, чьё мнение Шерлок (пусть и не показывая этого) принимал во внимание, и Молли как раз относилась к числу этих людей.

Славная добрая Молли.

— Я, что, не заслуживаю этого? Или это одна из твоих штучек «якобы для дела» вроде того притона, из которого тебя доставал Джон?

А, понятно, почему она об этом вспомнила. Для Шерлока это случилось уже так давно, что за ненадобностью он выкинул информацию из головы, но не Молли и наверняка не Грег. Ему не верят.

— Нет, — наконец заговорил он, воспользовавшись короткой заминкой в её сердитом монологе. — То, что сказал Грег, — правда. Прости, что не позвонил сам.

Несколько секунд в трубке было слышно только потрясённое молчание, и Шерлок подавил тяжёлый вздох. Поверить в искренность его слов мешало, что он то называл по имени, хотя якобы его никогда не помнил, то просил прощения — его собеседники просто впадали в ступор и не знали, как реагировать.

— Это… это из-за Джона и Мэри, да? — Дребезжащий вздох, означающий, что Молли готова заплакать. — Не говори, я знаю, что да. О, Шерлок!

— Не только. Я не думаю, что после случившегося смогу снова быть полезен на своём поприще. Не смогу идти вперёд, не оглядываясь.

Солгать Молли оказалось гораздо труднее, чем тому же Грегу, и Шерлок, мгновение поколебавшись, сказал правду. Почти правду. Всей правды не знал даже Майкрофт.

_— Я предупреждал, Шерлок. Я пытался сделать, как лучше для тебя, и…_

_— Не продолжай. Я знаю, что в случившемся виноват только я._

_— Ты повторяешь слова Джона, а Джон в его теперешнем состоянии необъективен. Это был её выбор — спасти твою жизнь. Надеюсь, благодаря ему ты осознал, что больше не можешь необдуманно рисковать собой налево и направо._

_После того, как Мэри предпочла его своей семье и новорожденной дочери, — конечно, он уже никогда не кинется в самое пекло, помня, что должен был умереть он, а умерли за него._

_Это чувство стало самым ненавистным за всю его жизнь. Шерлок понимал: Мэри — не единственная, кто погиб из-за него, были и те, кому его расследования сломали жизнь, были и те, кого они с Джоном сами погубили. Но никто ещё добровольно не жертвовал собой, чтобы он жил._

_Теперь каждый раз, когда Шерлок будет произносить кому-то свои обвинения или даже наставлять пистолет, он будет вспоминать Мэри, и кто знает, останется ли у него твёрдой рука или дрогнет._

— Послушай, у вас обоих сейчас очень трудный период. Нельзя ждать, что Джон немедленно всё простит и смирится. Он потерял жену, ты требуешь от него невозможного. Дай время и себе, и ему. Не нужно так горячиться.

Молли его не слышала. Она так настроилась на волну, что Шерлок делает это из-за Джона, что другие аргументы просто не воспринимала. А Джон… Шерлок давно уже понял, что для Джона он был просто другом. Сделавшим для его семьи больше, чем остальные, но всё же — другом. А сколько Шерлок читал в Интернете, никогда ещё мужья не прощали друзей, из-за которых гибли их жёны.

— Молли, славная ты моя. — Та осеклась на полуслове. — Я уважаю чувства Джона. Именно поэтому я надеюсь, что ты сообщишь ему о моём решении, потому что со мной он не захочет разговаривать даже об этом.

Шерлок знал — она сообщит. Если потребуется, приедет к Джону сама, как угодно, но достучится до него. Кто бы знал, что однажды ему придётся общаться с Джоном через посредников?

— Шерлок, ты… Ты — самый невообразимый дурак, которого я только знаю!

— Спасибо за такую характеристику.

— Чем ты заниматься будешь, скажи на милость? Трепать нервы миссис Хадсон?

— Пока не знаю.

— А… и когда ты, ну, бросаешь своё дело? — в голосе Молли, кажется, появилась настороженность, словно какая-то мысль пришла ей в голову.

— Сегодня.

После этого Молли замолчала где-то на двадцать секунд, а затем сердито выпалила:

— Если бы не Грег, я бы решила, ты это нарочно, чтобы я уговорила Джона тебе позвонить. Ты добился своего, я с ним поговорю, но если, если ты нас всех обманул, я сама тебя прибью! — и отключилась, не дав ему вставить ни слова.

В растерянности посмотрев на мобильник, Шерлок устало потёр переносицу. Глупышка Молли в очередной раз всё поняла неправильно.

_— Тебе не кажется, что твоё присутствие уже излишнее? Я подписал все бумаги, которые было нужно и не нужно, для твоей перестраховки. Теперь ты можешь оставить меня одного?_

_— Шерлок, ты ведь неискренне принял моё предложение._

_— Что тебя не устраивает? Ты ведь так долго хотел видеть меня в рядах штатных агентов МИ-5, служащим на благо Королеве, так ли уж важно, насколько искренне я это сделал?_

_— Во-первых, это непосредственно повлияет на твою работоспособность. А во-вторых, мы должны сразу устранить твои слабые стороны, а это, несомненно, одна из них. В-третьих, ты всё-таки продолжаешь оставаться моим младшим братом, о котором я беспокоюсь._

_Однако это были всего лишь слова. На деле, уж кому-кому, а Майкрофту Шерлок в последнюю очередь рассказал бы о причинах, вынудивших его согласиться на официальную должность в МИ-5, при том не самую рядовую. Конечно, почти все из них Майкрофт мог просчитать и сам: невозможность находиться одному на Бейкер-стрит, ненависть Джона, чувство вины, одиночество, одиночество, одиночество…_

_Но было ещё и странное ощущение, возникшее с того момента, когда Шерлок осознал — несмотря на чужую смерть, он всё-таки победил. Да, Мэри погибла, но дело же раскрыто, преступник арестован._

_Эта смерть окончательно сняла внутренний барьер, за который Шерлок так часто заглядывал, не решаясь однако переступить. Барьер, означавший, что ради достижения цели можно пожертвовать одним человеком, двумя, сколько угодно невинных принести в жертву, и неважно, значима ли цель или она всего лишь один шаг в большой многоходовке._

_Шерлок всегда знал: настанет день, и он к этому барьеру приблизится вплотную. Майкрофт давно уже его преодолел, иначе ему было не подняться на карьерной лестнице до того поста, какой он занимал сейчас, но Шерлок не желал таким становиться. Глядя на Майкрофта, он всегда боялся стать убийцей, таким же кукловодом, что дёргает марионеток за ниточки, играя свой спектакль._

_Но если на его совести уже две смерти, значит, он переступил ту черту, которую сам себе установил. На этот случай у Шерлока оставался ещё план, давно уже просчитанный и припасённый для самой безвыходной ситуации, и именно его он претворял сейчас в жизнь._

_Потому что, если ничего не изменить, может настать тот момент, когда ради раскрытия очередного дела Шерлоку потребуется подставить под удар того же Грега, и он не сможет остановиться._

_Узнай об этом Майкрофт, он бы непременно заметил, что Шерлок трус, раз уверен, что жертвовать незнакомыми людьми ему будет легче._  
  
Единственным, кто нормально отреагировал на звонок, был Билли. Молча выслушав объяснение, сколько денег было переведено на его счёт за работу, и благодарности, он просто спросил:

— Вы ведь давно это планировали, сэр?

— Я даже спрашивать не буду, когда ты понял, но спасибо, что никому не проболтался.

— Не все умеют читать по глазам, — загадочно сказал тот, помолчал и на прощание добавил: — Удачи, сэр.

Сунув ставший уже ненужным мобильник в карман пальто, Шерлок расплатился с кэбменом и поднялся в квартиру. Входная дверь была предсказуемо заперта, но внутри его уже ждали: он понял это ещё на улице, заметив на другой стороне дороги чёрный автомобиль с правительственными номерами. Тянуть больше не имело смысла: он сделал всё, что запланировал, не попрощался лишь с Джоном, который не хотел его даже слышать. Шагнув в гостиную, Шерлок встретился взглядом с Майкрофтом и, не глядя, бросил телефон в мусорное ведро.

— Жаль, — прокомментировал тот с притворным сожалением, — он мог бы ещё поработать.

— Майкрофт, избавь меня от твоего сожаления, тем более, оно такое неискреннее. Я готов. Мы можем, — он покосился на замершую у стены Антею, — закончить с этим поскорее?

За спиной Антеи на книжном шкафу в прозрачном пакете висел строгий чёрный костюм. Символ того, что назад пути больше не будет. В гробовой тишине Шерлок пересёк гостиную и снял его с вешалки.

— Увы, мой дорогой брат, это лишь самое начало.

Отглаженные брюки отлично подошли по длине, белая накрахмаленная рубашка идеально села в плечах, а позолоченные запонки стянули рукава у запястий. Застегнув воротничок под самое горло, Шерлок завязал галстук, тёмно-серый со сложным геометрическим узором. Видимо, он возился с ним слишком долго, потому что Майкрофт тихо фыркнул, Антея бесшумно скользнула к нему, в несколько движений поправила узел на галстуке и прикрепила булавку. Едва переодевание было закончено, Шерлок попытался сделать вдох. Он много раз перевоплощался в кого угодно, но эта одежда, которая вскоре станет его второй кожей, ощущалась как инородное тело. Шерлок никогда к ней не привыкнет. Хотелось одёрнуть рукава, рвануть ворот рубашки, и он уже потянулся было рукой, но под пристальным взглядом Майкрофта сдержался.

— Ваш новый телефон, сэр. Постарайтесь обращаться с ним бережнее, чем с прошлым. —Антея протянула ему новый аппарат, точь-в-точь как у Майкрофта, и Шерлок скрепя сердце подчинился, оценив издевку.

Забывшись, он первым делом полез в контакты: Майкрофт, Антея, Смолвуд, ещё ряд агентов, известных и нет, но… Ни Грега, ни Молли, ни Джона.

— Уже порадовал мамулю или решил доверить это мне?

— Упаси Бог, тебе? Чтобы ты преподнёс эту радостную новость так, что она оденется в траур? Шерлок, уволь. Лучше скажи, что делать с твоими вещами? — Майкрофт обвёл гостиную зонтиком. — Большая часть этого тебе совершенно не пригодится, но памятуя о твоей привязанности к некоторым моментам твоей жизни и людям, я бы предложил оплачивать эти комнаты и дальше.

— Не нужно. Я сюда больше не вернусь. Отдай команду своим людям перевезти всё в мою старую комнату.

Майкрофт почему-то отреагировал не сразу.

— Теперь это твои люди, — заметил он вполголоса, — но раз ты так хочешь, то хорошо.

Уже на самой лестнице, пропустив Антею на несколько ступенек вперёд, Майкрофт остановил его.

— Что? — процедил Шерлок, отчаянно желая уже поскорее уйти. — Решил сделать момент прощания окончательно невыносимым? Ты в этом мастер, Майкрофт, но давай в другой раз.

— Ещё не поздно передумать, — со странным выражением лица проговорил тот и чуть сдвинулся, чтобы Шерлоку стало видно кусочек гостиной: кресло, столик, на котором Джон обычно неосторожно забывал свой ноутбук… — Шерлок, мы ведь давно уже не дети. Я знаю, когда мой брат уверен в своём решении, а когда нет, и я тебе повторяю — ещё не поздно передумать. Если ты это делаешь из-за Джона…

— Я не передумаю, — Шерлок выдержал его взгляд, — и я это делаю не из-за Джона. Ты-то уж должен понять. Меня для Джона давно уже нет.

Ему показалось, что Майкрофт действительно понял: бесцеремонно влез в его Чертоги, всё там перевернул и докопался до той истинной причины, которую Шерлок старался спрятать. По крайней мере, он не стал дальше настаивать и не проронил больше ни слова, пока Шерлок вручал растерянной миссис Хадсон ключи и обнимал напоследок.

На крыльце дома Шерлок остановился:

— Это ещё что?

— Прошу прощения? — Поравнявшись с ним, Майкрофт окинул взглядом взъерошенного Лестрейда, торопливо шагавшего к дому от парковки, на которой он оставил машину, и присоединившуюся к нему красную, растрёпанную Молли. — Группа поддержки? Полагаю, своими прощальными словами ты произвёл на них настолько неизгладимое впечатление, что они решили, будто ты не с работой прощаешься, а с жизнью. Тебе должно быть приятно — они за тебя искренне беспокоятся.

Только они, только двое. Кто был с ним до Джона и кто останется после него. Шерлок опустил голову и поднял выше воротник иссиня-чёрного, как у брата, пальто под порывом неожиданно ледяного ветра. Майкрофт нарочно это срежиссировал, чтобы потом у него была возможность заявить, какой прощальный подарок он сделал брату.

Чёрный автомобиль, включив двигатель, взял резкий разворот и подъехал к крыльцу, остановившись почти одновременно с кэбом напротив. Замешкавшийся Шерлок поймал взгляд вышедшего из кэба пассажира. Джона.

Губы того отчётливо двинулись, произнося «Что это значит?», но было уже поздно. Шерлок, стиснув зубы, заставил себя сесть в машину и хлопнул дверцей, пытаясь отдышаться. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы остался, в то время как должен уйти ради безопасности всех остальных. Ради Джона.

— Всё-таки приехал, — задумчиво сказал Майкрофт, занимая соседнее сиденье. — Я рад, что не ошибся, — и добавил, когда Шерлок поднял на него глаза: — Я дам тебе испытательный срок в три месяца. Ты сможешь вернуться, Шерлок, к Джону, Грегу и Молли.

— Не захочу, будь уверен. Решение уже принято.

— Решения можно менять, мой маленький глупый брат, и ты его изменишь. Потому что ты никогда не хотел вписываться в рамки официальной службы и сейчас прыгаешь в эту петлю от безысходности. Но ты — не я, Шерлок, и того, чего ты так боишься, с тобой не случится. Этого не случилось бы даже со мной: я тоже терял и понимаю ценность человеческой жизни. Мне казалось, случай с самолётом должен был тебе это напомнить, но, видимо, нет. — Он откинулся на сиденье. — Поэтому я знаю, что ты вернёшься. Ты боишься, а страх — единственное, что помогает удержаться от неправильного поступка.

Шерлок промолчал. Он поверил бы, если бы не одно «но»: Мэри была не первой, когда он почувствовал то ощущение власти над чужой жизнью. Ещё был Магнуссен, а Мэри… окончательно убедила его, что игры закончились.

— Ну, командуй, — с любезной улыбкой подсказал Майкрофт. — Теперь это твой автомобиль.

— Поехали наконец, — сказал он водителю и, когда реакции не последовало, повысил голос: — В Темз-хаус!


End file.
